Late Night Encounter
by Nemarra
Summary: Beastboy over hears a little something in the main room. Just what are Robin and Starfire doing in there! Rated for adult humour. slight RobStar


_This goes out to Noradiana for being my fourth winner in surprise prizes! This time it was for being the first to review since the update of Act 1 scene 5 in __Romeo & Juliet__. Hope this is what you wanted __J_

_Disclaimer: See this… this piece of paper shows you I have no legal rights to Teen Titans. This is entirely fiction! Now Onward my readers! The fic awaits!_

**Late Night Encounter**

Nemarra

In the early hours of the morning, one young teen titan by the name of Beastboy was making his way to bed. It had been a long day of crime fighting and gaming… mostly gaming. But come on, it's mega mega monkeys quest 3! He finally decided it was getting too late to focus any longer and thus called it a night. So here he was, in his room, stripping down to his socks and boxers, climbing the ladder to the top bunk, and curling up in his crisp cool sheets. Suddenly it hit him… he had forgotten to turn off the game consul and television.

Groaning, he got out of bed. Without care he walked out of his room in only his undergarments. In his hazed mind he managed to make his way back to the main room. Just before he opened the doors, however, a small sound met his sensitive ears.

"_And so I do this?"_

"_Yeah, just like that. Uh… wait, what are you doing?"_

"_Grabbing this."_

"_Oh…okay."_

"_*gasp* it moved!"_

"_*chuckle* It tends to do that."_

Beastboy's shook his head. He tried to rationalize what was really going on. After all, he was sleep deprived. His mind could easily make the mistake of turning their innocent conversation into believing they were…

"_Is it now my turn to be removing these?"_

"_Yeah… wait, do it more slowly. Yeah, just like that."_ Beastboy's eyes grew as big as a bush baby's.

_*pause*_

"_Robin, what am I to do now?"_

"_You just stay like that and let me work."_

"_But…" _Did she sound nervous?

"_It's okay, Star. Just trust me."_

Beastboy could not handle listening any longer. He raced down the hall for his room. At that moment, Cyborg was just coming out of his own room. "Wow, BB, where's the fire?" he asked after Beastboy had recovered from running into him. Beastboy suddenly went on a breathless rant that the only words to be made out were 'Robin', 'Starfire', and 'Main room'. When the green shape-changer was finished, he inhaled deep, exhaled, and tried not to collapse on the floor.

Cyborg stared at him with a cocked eyebrow. "I don't know what you were just going on about little buddy, but I'm going to get myself a sandwich."

"No!" Beastboy yelled yet not yelled. Cyborg merely continued his way to the main room. "Duuude!" Beastboy jumped in Cyborg's path. "Believe me, you do NOT want to go in there!" he exclaimed.

"Honestly, Beastboy, it can't be all that bad." With a single hand, Cyborg pushed Beastboy to one side. The green titans sock feet merely slid on the polished floor.

Beastboy let Cyborg go to the main room uninterrupted for a few moments. In that time he contemplated whether to save his friends from embarrassment, or let things play out. Opting to be the nice guy, Beastboy once again cut off Cyborg. This time they were only feet from the entrance. "Cy, trust me on this," he explained. "I think they're… gaining a level." It was the first way his groggy mind could put it.

"Huh?"

"You know… raising the bar."

"Is this suppose to be a cell phone crack?"

"Baiting the worm."

"What?"

"Connecting the puzzle."

"Oh, no… Robin's going through his crime files again."

"No! Cy, don't you get it? They're wetting the stick! Rubbing the lamp! Doing the deed! Getting it on! Bow-chicka-wow-wow!"

An awkward pause passed between them. Beastboy realized how much he must have sounded like a pervert. At least the message had been made known. Then, Cyborg suddenly burst into laughter. Beastboy's ego deflated a few notches. "Robin and Starfire? The same couple that took nearly two years to hook up? Who are still too shy to even kiss in public… you want me to believe they're going at it like rabbits?"

"I hope it's not like rabbits! Could you imagine little Robins or Starfires around the tower? Or worse, Robfires. Or Starbins. Or…"

"Beastboy, I think you need to get some sleep," Cyborg cut the ranting teen short.

Beastboy huffed. "Fine, if you don't believe me, then just listen for yourself," he retaliated. Both boys glanced at the door.

"Fine, if it'll make you feel better," With that said Cyborg approached the door. He set his human ear against the metal, and listened.

"_Robin! You are moving to fast."_

"_Sorry, Star. Here, is that better?"_

"_Oh! It is wonderful!"_

This time Cyborg's gaze grew wide. He lifted his ear off the door as if it burned. He looked at Beastboy with a heavy blush. "Okay, maybe you're right," he mumbled.

"I told you," Beastboy hissed.

"What are you two doing?" The two boys looked like a pair of deer in headlights when they realized they had been caught.

Raven looked between the two of them. When it was clear they were not going to answer her, she sighed and went to open the door. "No!" This time Cyborg was yelling yet not yelling along side Beastboy. They each grabbed one of her arms- Beastboy even covered her mouth- and pulled her back a couple of metres. Raven, of course, struggled in their hold until she was fed up enough to use her powers. The two ran a couple more steps before they realized she had fazed out of their grasp. "_What_ has gotten into you two?" Raven hissed dangerously.

"Uh…" Neither of them could answer.

Raven huffed, then said, "if you two are up to a childish prank once again, I will personally see to it Robin doubles your training time."

"It's not a prank!" defended Beastboy.

"It's about Robin," Cyborg added.

"And Starfire."

"And what we were hearing from the main room."

"Which you do not want to go in."

Raven's watched the exchange trying to make out the meaning. Since none of it was really coherent, she could only come up with a few options.

A) They were somehow planning to prank Robin and Starfire. Why? Who knows.

B) If she ventured into the main room she would be interrupting something. Knowing Robin and Starfire's current relationship, they might be making out. Thus Beastboy and Cyborg would be trying to spare their sensitive relationship by ensuring they were not interrupted. But then why were neither of them saying so?

Which left C) They somehow lost their minds. Considering the time of night, that seemed plausible.

Raven knew the only way she was going to figure out what was going on was to investigate. But just in case it was option 'B', she decided to listen in instead.

All was quiet at first; then:

"_*gasp* Robin!"_

"_It's okay."_

"_Is your mini-self suppose to do that? It looks most uncomfortable."_

"_Don't worry, it's a good thing. Like what happened to you earlier."_

"_Then does this mean this part is done?"_

"_Well… we could go to the next level if you want."_

"_Next level? That sounds like it would be most enjoyable… please show me."_

"_Here, just move like this. Now I go in…"_

"_*gasp* Robin! This is much different then before."_

"_Do you still want to do this?"_

_*pause*_

"_Please, let us continue."_

Raven removed her ear from the door. "See?" Beastboy pressed. Raven fought her drowsiness in hopes of trying to make sense of what she had just heard. Each logical thought led to one conclusion. She looked at both Cyborg and Beastboy who waited in tense silence for her reaction. Finally, she spoke, "we are all going back to our rooms, and never speaking of this to anyone." The two titan boys nodded in agreement. As the three mentally scared titans walked down the hall, Starfire's high screeches of 'yes' being yelled repeatedly haunted them. Perhaps that had been what made them run back to their rooms instead.

Within the main room, Starfire flew up in the air with cries of joy. "Oh yes! I have won! Oh Robin, I see now why Beastboy spends hours in front of the TV playing this game." The alien princess hovered back down to be seated once again next to Robin.

"Congratulations, Star. I don't think I've seen anyone learn a mega monkey game that quickly," Robin smiled.

"Well, I did have a most excellent teacher," Starfire lightly blushed at the praise. Suddenly, she was overcome by the need to yawn. "I believe it has grown late. Should we retire for the night?" Robin nodded despite not feeling the slightest bit tired. Must have been all those late nights watching over Gotham with Batman.

They both got up and settled the controllers back with the game system. Robin then clicked the game off, turned back on the volume, and then finished by shutting down the television set. Together they walked to the entrance. To Robin's surprise, Starfire leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, and thank you for teaching me," Starfire said quickly before flying off to her room.

Robin stood where he was completely dumbfounded. A slightly goofy grin suddenly played onto his lips. Maybe it was a good thing Beastboy had left the game system on. Robin made a mental note to thank the changeling in the morning. Then again… he did not want to encourage the boy to leave the game on when he was done with it. Little did Robin know- as he made his way to bed that night- what kind of awkward morning awaited him tomorrow.

~End

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Alright, there you have it. Sorry Noradiana for taking so long, hope this was worth it. Anyway, people, don't forget to Review (they are always appreciated). Bye-bye for now._

_~Nemarra_


End file.
